ImperialDawnMU Wiki
Welcome to the ImperialDawnMU Wiki A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away Set one year after the events of Revenge of the Sith, Imperial Dawn opens with a galaxy in chaos. The Republic has fallen and in its place a new Galactic Empire has risen. While some planets willingly fall in line, others seek to find their place while struggling to resist Palpatine's influence. Though the Jedi have been decimated by Order 66, a scattered few have survived and hidden away in the farthest corners of the galaxy; desperately trying to avoid detection from Darth Vader and his Inquisitors. Meanwhile, the fires of Rebellion have begun to burn in the hearts of some still loyal to the values of the Republic. Beings who seek to return to days of peace and prosperity; out from under the thumb of the Emperor. They meet in secret and urge others to take up the cause to free the galaxy from the evil Empire. Come join us on Imperial Dawn! Our game picks up a year after RotS where we will immediately begin writing our own unique stories within a galaxy far, far away. Our canon includes Episodes I-III as well as the Clone Wars cartoon. Other pre-OT sources may be considered on a case-by-case basis, though the final decision will be left up to staff. We're happy to accept applications for former Jedi and other Force Sensitive characters, though remember that our timeline limits their activities. Former Jedi in particular should take care to remain hidden lest they find Lord Vader and his Inquisitors knocking on their door. On SW:ID, our players determine the future of the Star Wars galaxy. Everything that takes place after we open our doors is up for grabs. Will the Rebellion form and take on the Empire or will Palpatine be allowed to close his fist on the entire galaxy? On Imperial Dawn, we'll give you the tools you need, but the rest is up to you! Characters in Imperial Dawn In Imperial Dawn, players create characters that plan to conquer the galaxy or free it from the tyrannical grasp of the Empire. The Timeline The events of Imperial Dawn begin one year after Revenge of the Sith and diverge some from the canon material of the films that followed. Roleplay and Plots Star Wars: Imperial Dawn is an RP and story focused MUSH experience. The staff runs large scale monthly plots while players are empowered to run their own personal stories and tinyplots. Jedi and Other Force Users Force User characters are available for play but the Inquisition hunts down and kills any known Force User at their whim. The use of such powers in public may very well gain the attention of the brutal and cunning Inquisitors. The Galactic Struggle and Rebellion Players are encouraged to create characters who are either pro-Imperial or anti-Imperial. There is currently no Rebellion in existence but if players wish to begin the creation of the Rebellion, the power is in their hands to do so. In Closing If you prefer epic storylines, in-depth character development and the feel of being in a Star Wars film, Imperial Dawn will be an exciting place for you to play. Star Wars: Imperial Dawn Announcements: 09/01/2017 - Imperial Dawn code is nearly complete. Staff begins policy development. Join the Star Wars: Imperial Dawn FB Page: https://www.facebook.com/groups/ImperialDawn/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse